


Rose Scented Regrets

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [34]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo's romantic overtures don't quite go to plan...





	Rose Scented Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Crack, Romantic Gestures, Roses

Hux’s nose began to twitch before he opened the doors to his quarters. He stepped inside, and sure enough, there, leading in a trail to his bedroom, was a line of torn and scattered flower petals. He stepped over to his desk, heedless of the disruption he caused to the path, or to the perfume that rose up as he crushed them under this boots, and began to remove his gloves. And predictably, as he tarried, one Kylo Ren emerged from his bedroom, with an intact bloom clasped between his teeth. Hux looked over to him, stopping when he realised that was all that Kylo was wearing.

“Was there a purpose to this?” he asked, finally dragging his eyes back up to meet Kylo’s.

“’Ss rumantk.”

“Pardon?”

“’SS RUM-“

“Take that kriffing thing out of your mouth.”

Kylo scowled at Hux as he took hold of stem to remove it from his teeth.

“I said it’s romantic. I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Well, you’ve succeeded in confusing me. What is all this?” Hux asked, gesturing to the scattered petals.

“Scattering my quarters with eviscerated flora is what counts as romance in the Republic? I see.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and stalked towards Hux, noting how his cheeks took on a pink tinge even as he kept his eyes locked with Kylo’s.

“You’re being a little bitch.”

“Am I?” Hux responded with a raised eyebrow.

He didn’t resist when Kylo kissed him, lapping at his lips to open his mouth to his tongue, swallowing down the moans that he made. He didn’t object when Kylo’s hands drifted down to his ass, fingers digging into the pert muscle to pull Hux against him, and lift his feet from the floor.

As Kylo slowly began to move them both back towards the bedroom, Hux wound his arms around Kylo’s neck, tangling his fingers in Kylo’s hair. It was only when his feet bumped against the edge of the bed did he break the kiss and look around.

“Ah,” he said. “The origin of the carnage outside.”

“You’re such a romantic, Hux,” Kylo replied, leaning down to press Hux into the bed.

Hux pressed into him eagerly as Kylo lay on top of him, arms and legs both winding around him.

“Kylo,” Hux hissed in his ear, hot and desperate.

Kylo moaned and began to mouth at Hux’s neck, intend on raising bruises where the edge of his collar would rub against them. Hux’s nails were scrabbling over Kylo’s back, as Hux arched from the bed against him.

“Kylo! The damn things have thorns, you idiot!”


End file.
